


The Ways of the Heart

by AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns/pseuds/AnAddictionToCinnamonBuns
Summary: Jacob's mother wants him to meet Kevin, Jacob doesn't want too.





	The Ways of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from my other story today and wrote this under 30 minutes ;p 
> 
> Enjoy~

"Jacob, isn't he lovely?" Jacob's mother spoke softly as she held up the photo to him with a shaky hand. There was a boy similar to his age in the photo, with jet black hair, dashing eyebrows and dazzling eyes giving the camera a cheeky smile. "Kevin Moon is his name." 

 

"I don't want to meet him," Jacob muttered, adjusting himself on the foot of his mother's bed.

 

She frowned, "Why not? I chose him especially for you." 

 

"What if I hate him when I see him?" Jacob bunched up the blanket sheet in his fists. 

 

"You won't hate him, he didn't do anything wrong. I chose him because I believed he can carry on a good life, maybe a better life with you." Jacob's mother gave the photo a light push towards him, coughing for a minute before resuming. "You know you'll meet him soon right?" 

 

"That's what I hate the most Umma, I hope I never have to see him." Jacob turned away from the photo, looking through the mirror on the other wall, watching his mom. 

 

"Please honey, just for me, you don't have a choice," She sighed heavily, "You are going to meet him soon and you can't have a say in it." Jacob could see it in her eyes, the way they grew crestfallen when he refused to give a response.

 

"Why do I have to meet him so soon? I don't see the point." The thought brought a tear of frustration to Jacob's eyes. 

 

"We both know why you're meeting him, don't you want to make me happy?" Jacob looked back at his mother, "Don't cry, honey..." 

 

"But I don't want to meet him," Jacob spoke as soft as his mother did. She frowned.

 

A bell rang, Jacob hesitantly got up to the sound. 

 

"It's fine if you don't want to meet him now, but when you have to, don't be mad at me or him at least, okay?" Jacob looked at his mother one last time. 

 

"If it comes down to that, I'll try." 

 

~~~

 

Jacob sat alone in a room a week later, a scrunched up tissue in one hand and a pen in the other. Red eyes staring down at the document in front of him. He wanted to be selfish and not sign it, rip it to shred and give no care in the world about meeting the boy but he felt like he could feel his mother's stare in the empty room.  As if she would glare at him for eternity if he refused to sign it. 

 

So, with a heavy heart, Jacob signed the document. 

 

~~~

 

Another week later, Jacob stood at a door, his hand placed hesitantly on the doorknob. 

 

"Don't be afraid," A voice coaxed him from behind, "Kevin is in there."

 

Jacob bit his lip, wondering if he could rewind time, wondering if he refused with all of his heart, then he wouldn't have to meet the boy today. But reality came, it came and it's crushing him on the inside. Jacob wished he could run, leave anywhere but here, go back to his mom and let her rub his hair until he fell asleep, but it was reality; he'll have to take the blunt end of it. 

 

"Okay." Jacob twisted the doorknob softly, entering alone. 

 

It was exactly like the photo he's seen, the jet black hair, dashing eyebrows and dazzling eyes, but the cheeky smile was gone. Kevin was standing by the window as if he was deep in thought. He turned and saw Jacob.  

 

They stared at each other for an eternity.  

 

Jacob made the first move, walking across the room, small hesitant steps that grew bolder with each stride until he was face to face with Kevin. 

 

Kevin's lips turned into a soft, sympathetic smile, "Thank you." Jacob's eyes welled with tears.

 

"D-don't thank m-me, b-but i-is i-it okay if I-i-i." Jacob couldn't finish his question. 

 

Without a word, Kevin pulled Jacob into a hug, a delicate hug that broke Jacob even more on the inside. Jacob let his head sink into Kevin's chest, adjusting his ear ever so slightly so that he could hear it, so that he could feel it. 

 

The strong rhythm of a healthy heartbeat rang loud and clear into Jacob's ears, causing him to cry harder. Burying his head further into Kevin's sweater, wetting the other's chest. 

 

"T-thank y-you." Jacob looked up at Kevin, meeting the other's eyes. "I," Jacob wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and drew in close to his ear to whisper. 

 

"I thought i would never hear her heartbeat again." 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was nice, and I hope it wasn't too dense, hopefully, you understood the ending ;p. 
> 
> I'm currently reading a book about this topic so that's why this little one-shot came to mind.
> 
> I hadn't written a one shot in quite a while so this was nice to do too. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave some thoughts below~~


End file.
